


Do You Wanna Come Over and Play Sometime?

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Mario [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing, sort of a threesome, whatsapp conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: André is recently single and new in Dortmund. Marco and Mario are bored. They invite him to come over and visit during a WhatsApp conversation. André isn't 100% sure if he is invited to play FIFA or if his bros have another game in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is what happens if you stay at home on a Friday night and badly need to distract yourself!
> 
> I'd wanted to try writing someone I hadn't written before and had been flirting with a couple of the die Mannschaft babies, but don't have a good enough feel for them yet to write them. And then inspiration struck. The Götzeus 'third wheel'. Of course! I suppose this is me officially adopting Schü.
> 
> This was also inspired by the outbreak of Insta-Chat and Snapchat from this lot. Whoever thought that putting this pair and Auba in the same time was a good idea, I'll never know. Poor Marco! The bookcase joke comes from an Insta post by Schü and Marco's response.

Part One: The WhatsApp Conversation.

 

 **MG10:** _Hey Schü! You might want to stop posting so many pics of your sad, single life. You may be a multi-millionaire footballer and world champion, but women don’t find desperate attractive._

 **AS21:** _Yeah. OK. We can’t all be true love’s dream like you pair of sickening idiots._

 **AS21:** _And exactly what kind of books would your boyfriend have for my empty shelves by the way?_

 **AS21:** _‘How to Argue With the Referee and Not Get Sent Off’?_

 **MG10:** _Nope. He’s got that one already. Haven’t you seen him in action?_

 **AS21:** _OK. How about the ‘Dummies Guide to the Offside Rule’? Come to think about it, you could do with that too!_

**MR11** _: Hey! Leave my boyfriend alone, you bully!_

**AS21:** _Oh, so you’re here too._

**AS21:** _Seriously bro, I’d have been proud to have you as my captain. But you do get a bit wound up when you have that little piece of cloth round your arm._

**AS21:** _I actually thought you were going to punch Ribéry_ _for a moment back in May._

**MG10:** _Wish he had!_

**MR11** _: Sunny! You were playing for the same team as him back then, remember!_

**MG10:** _So what! Didn’t mean that I didn’t want to punch him myself sometimes!_

**MR11** _: And that’s just one more reason why I love you so much!_

**MG10:** _Awwwww. Shift over here so I can kiss you!_

**AS21:** _Um. Are you two together WhatsApping me at the same time?_

**MG10:** _Yup!_

**AS21:** _Please tell me you aren’t naked!_

**MG10:** _Nope!_

**MR11** _: We’re still wearing underwear at least!_

**AS21:** _Aaaaaaaaargh! I really *don’t* need that image in my head right now. All alone here and sad._ : -(

**MR11:** _Well, we were wondering if you would like to come over._

**MG10:** _To play._ ;-)

**AS21:** _To play what?_

**MR11:** _FIFA. Or maybe something else if you’d like?_

**MG10:** _We’d suggest strip FIFA, but we don’t have much left to take off._ ;-)

**AS21:** _Errrrrm. Are you two drunk by any chance?_

**MG10:** _Of course not. At least one of the three of us is undamaged enough to be able to play again sometime this decade!_

**MR11:** _But Schüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüüü. Please come over. Please. We’re bored. You’re bored._

**AS21:** _OK. There in thirty._

 

Part Two: At Marco and Mario’s Place.

 

Schü wasn’t really sure what to think as he rang Marco and Mario’s doorbell. He was pretty certain that they were joking, but you could never be totally sure with those two.

And then the door opened, just wide enough to let Schü into the hall.

He gulped. Marco and Mario really were wearing nothing but their underwear. Now this wasn’t a new sight for him. He’d seen them like this dozens of times. He’d seen them totally naked more times than he cared to count, specially since they’d shared a locker room almost every day for the last two and a half months. But this was different. The three of them alone. In their home!

Marco slipped off Schü’s jacket and hung it up. OK, so this was fairly normal. Although normally he took off his own jacket. But then Mario tugged at the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, leaving him standing bare chested in their hall. OK, so this was _not_ normal. The thing is he could have so easily stopped it. A quick ‘Hey that’s enough fooling around guys’ would have ended it and they would all have laughed and sat down to play FIFA like normal, pretending it had all been a big wind up.

But it wasn’t. And for reasons which currently escaped him, he hadn’t stopped Mario from taking his shirt off. Schü smiled. He was currently starring in some kind of 5-star fantasy porn film, topless in the hall with Marco Reus and Mario Götze in just their underwear.

He felt Marco’s breath on his neck.

‘It’s OK bro. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. We know you’re not really into guys. But you’re newly single. And new in town. So we thought …’

Schü just nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

Then he felt Marco start to kiss the back of his neck, starting at his hairline, before working downwards, kissing him at the base of his neck and along the thick muscle which led to his shoulders where he always carried so much tension, sometimes so much that it gave him a headache. But Marco’s kisses felt somehow nice, felt strangely relaxing and he felt the tension begin to melt out of his body.

For a second he had panicked that Mario would try to kiss him. That would be just too weird, too intimate. But Mario smiled at him, showing him that he understood that Schü might be going with the flow for now but that he also had boundaries. Instead Mario began to gently caress his chest with his fingertips, painting elaborate patterns across his pectoral muscles. When he saw that Schü was OK with this, his fingers moved further down, tracing the strong, defined lines of his stomach muscles. Marco kept steadily kissing his neck and shoulders, never losing contact with his skin, relaxing and reassuring him, with his hands now on Schü’s upper arms, holding him steady.

There was a moaning sound which Schü realised to his surprise had come from him. Mario caressing his lower abdomen was actually making him moan in pleasure.

Mario winked at him. ‘Well you do insist on showing off your wonderfully defined abs on Insta. It gives us ideas when we are home together and bored.’

And then, ever so lightly, ready to pull back at once if it was too much, Mario cupped his hand round the growingly obvious bulge in the crotch of Schü’s jeans.

Schü genuinely didn’t know what he would have done if his brain had been in charge of his actions at this point. But his body certainly did know what to do and thrust forward, seeking more friction against Mario’s hand.

‘I see,’ Mario chuckled.

So Mario continued, gently caressing - and from time to time squeezing - him through the thick fabric of his jeans.

‘Is more OK?’ Marco breathed in his ear.

Schü tried to answer him, to say yes, but all that came out was a slightly strangled squeaking sound. When he didn’t try to pull away, Mario undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, easing Schü’s jeans down round his thighs. He was glad that they hadn’t undressed him; for some crazy reason he felt less vulnerable just with his trousers pulled down a little.

He leaned back against Marco, enjoying the feel of Marco’s bare chest against his back and surrendered to the blissful feeling of Mario touching him, now only covered by the thin fabric of his briefs. He could feel his erection straining at the cotton, knew that there would be a damp patch on the front where he had started to leak pre-come, but he didn’t care. This just felt so amazing. Being touched by someone else – even it appears your friend! – always felt so much better than doing it yourself.

Mario continued to stroke him, nowhere near hard enough to get him off, but enough to keep him painfully aroused and wanting more. He was breathing hard now, no longer able to swallow down all of the moans that wanted to erupt from him. His legs were starting to shake, soft waves of pleasure spreading out from where Mario was touching him through his balls, to his thighs and into his stomach.

Marco whispered softly in his ear. ‘Do you want to step out of your jeans now? We’ll be more comfortable on the sofa, I think.’

They led him to their living room. He’d been here plenty of times before but never quite like this. The huge couch had been set up already, covered in a large, fleecy throw and with cushions at one end for them to rest comfortably against. They had known that sharing their bed would have been too much for him. And probably for them too.

He lay down, savouring the feeling of the soft throw against his skin. That was one of the strange things about today. Everything was so new and so sensuous that all of his senses were heightened and even the slightest touch felt so intense.

Marco and Mario lay down beside him, snuggling in close so that there was enough room for the three of them. He could feel the hot, hard, dampness of their own arousal pressing hard against his hipbone on either side. They gave him a moment to relax before beginning to stroke him again, both of them this time. If being touched by Mario had felt wonderful, being touched by both of them was out of this world, especially as with two hands roaming over him he never knew where the sensation would come next. They traced over his thighs, his balls, his achingly hard erection and toned stomach, mostly with a light touch, but alternating with a firmer pressure which drove him crazy with want and need.

He knew that he had to ask for it. ‘I need more. Please guys. More.’

He had asked for it, but he still froze a little when he felt hands on the waistband of his briefs.

‘Is it OK if we take these off? Marco asked. ‘We don’t need to. But it’s going to be a little crowded in there otherwise. And probably a bit of a sticky mess later as I think you really need to come sometime soon.’

Schü nodded, uttering a very faint ‘yes’.

He felt his briefs being eased over his hips and he lifted his hips to make it easier for them. His weeping, throbbing erection sprang free, even the feeling of the air on the sensitive bare flesh being almost too intense for comfort now. He kicked his last piece of clothing away, leaving himself lying naked before his friends.

Marco and Mario started caressing him again, each of them focusing on one of his thighs to relax him. And he was relaxed now, his legs flopping outwards to lean against Marco and Mario’s, leaving himself exposed and open. He knew that it wouldn’t be too long before he had another man’s hand on his cock for the first time. The thought was still a little bit weird, but he was too aroused and desperate for release to care.

And there it was. Schü sucked in a deep breath. Marco’s hand – and yes he would have known that it was Marco’s even without knowing which side of him Marco was lying on – was on his cock, grasping it lightly, barely moving. And it felt … good. Weird but good. Mario was caressing his balls, lightly cradling them in his hand.

Marco very gently moved his hand up and down, giving Schü time to adjust to having a guy’s hand on him. It felt different. Marco’s hand was big and strong, easily able to grasp his cock in a firm hold. There was a faint roughness about his skin which added to the pleasurable friction.

Then they started to get him off in earnest. Schü knew that they had been easy on him so far, easing him into this unfamiliar situation. But having got to this point, the gloves were off now. They wanted to show him just how good they were at this. And they would be good at this, of that he had no doubt.

Mario was doing incredible things to his balls, cupping them in his palm, squeezing them and them rolling between his fingers, massaging them relentlessly. That alone would have made him see stars. But what Marco was doing to his cock was simply breath taking. OK, let’s be honest. Schü preferred women. He was 100% sure of that. But neither Marco or Mario were hard on the eye and their toned muscled bodies obviously turned him on. And Marco knew how to handle a guy’s cock like a pro. Of course he did. He had done this to himself hundreds of times. Not to mention the number of times he must have jerked Mario off over the years.

And now he was using all that knowledge on Schü’s poor virgin – at least when it came to other men! – cock. He wasn’t going to last long. He wasn’t even going to try.

Marco caressed the aroused and glistening head of Schü's cock, running his thumb round the ridge at its base before rubbing over the unbearably sensitive skin at the tip. The friction of the ever so slightly rough skin of Marco’s thumb on _the_ most sensitive part of his body went through Schü like a jolt of electricity. His hips bucked off the couch, but both Marco and Mario kept a firm hold on him. There was no escaping the gorgeous torture of their tender mercies.  And then Marco ran his fingers over his slit, smearing as much pre-come as he could gather down the shaft, preparing to go to serious work.

And Marco knew how to work a man's cock. Keeping up a steady rhythm, sometime increasing the pressure of his grip, putting a slight twist into his wrist with every downward stroke, he was driving Schü to his climax. But whenever he felt that he was getting too close, felt the telltale signs that Schü was too close to coming, Marco slowed the pace right down, keeping his friend in that delicious place close to his orgasm but never giving him enough stimulation to let him fall over the edge.

After Marco had done this a couple of times, Schü needed to come so badly that he thought his cock might actually explode if Marco didn’t give him what he needed. Mario was still fondling his balls and they hurt more than they had ever done when he needed release before, pulled high and tight against his body, despite all of Mario’s strenuous efforts to coax them out of hiding.

But Marco obviously knew he was at his limit. ‘Just let go this time, Schü. Come hard for us.’

He came. Hard. With a loud ‘aaaaaaaargh’ of pleasure, spurting hot jets of come all over his stomach, which Marco milked from him while Mario continued to massage his aching balls through their sweet relief.

They lay there for a few minutes together. Schü was unable to move a muscle, relaxed and blissed out in the afterglow of the incredible orgasm the two men nestled against him had wrung from him.

After a time, it was Mario who spoke. ‘Errrm … I think your underwear is somewhere over there. And the rest of your clothes are in the hall. If you want to take a long shower, we can … um … see to each other while you are in there. Half an hour max should do it. You can even use Marco’s special shampoo. Which is an even bigger honour than him jerking you off if I may say.’

‘Oy, ‘ protested Marco lazily.

Schü smiled and climbed over Mario, picking up his briefs as he headed off to find the rest of his clothes. He could hear the unmistakable sound of Marco and Mario getting naked, not even waiting until he was out the room. Strangely enough it didn’t bother him. In fact he was a little flattered that getting him off had been so arousing for them that they couldn’t wait any longer.

Then Mario called to him. ‘Schü …’

He made the mistake of turning round. For a moment he wondered what on earth they were doing in _that_ weird position, until it dawned on him that they were going to suck each other off at the same time. Of course. That’s how they could guarantee them both being finished so quickly and without getting into the same sticky state that he currently was in.’

‘I know that you’ll meet the perfect woman soon. But until then, whenever you want to come over, just let us know. And if you need to do more than just hangout, tell us. Sometimes we all need a cuddle or a massage from someone who isn’t a physio.’

He smiled. ‘Thanks guys. For everything.’

Schü felt incredibly cheerful in the shower, even knowing what Marco and Mario were up to down the hall. Marco’s special shampoo smelt awesome, although he did wonder if this was some kind of kink of Mario’s, making him smell a bit like Marco.

By the time he went back to the living room, Marco and Mario were sitting on the couch playing FIFA. There was nothing to indicate what had happened here earlier, except for the smug, satisfied grins on the guys’ faces and the very faint trace of the smell of sex in the air.

He went to sit beside Mario, but they moved apart, allowing him to nestle between them, their shoulders knocking together companionably.

‘Who are we playing?’

‘Wolfsburg against Chelsea in your honour.’

‘Oh no!’ he groaned.

But it was fun. Lots of fun. They played swapping the controllers, taking control of each other’s teams every so often. Nobody taking it too seriously. Well maybe a little seriously. They were all very competitive after all.


End file.
